Observances Of Light
by LovelyPrincessWhiteRose
Summary: A journal fic of vingettes...kind of drabble...Lucy's POV. All about light.
1. Chapter 1: Diamond Light

_**Note:** I don't own anything Narnian...it all belongs to C.S. Lewis. (Well...techinically, even he belongs to Aslan...)_

_These are journal vinettes in Lucy's POV..._

* * *

_**"Diamond Light"**_

My tutor of the sciences has required of me to make a journal observing different forms of light around me, and explaining their various natures scientifically. But that shall not be this journal. This journal I shall reserve for my personal feelings of that which I am told to observe, for I believe there is a beauty to be seen in many things beyond their scientific explanations.

You may ask, why do I have a tutor? Simple enough, really. Not a year after we began our rule, Susan suggested we have them because, even though we are kings and queens, we were still children who had not yet finished their education. Plus, we all agreed, it would help us, in some areas, to rule better. Though, I should be finished with all of my tutoring within the year.

I am writing while in my "secret turret". No, it is not really a secret. It is just a small, turret styled room, big enough for one or two people, that everyone knows about; but the only access to it is from my bedchamber. It is my favorite place to sit alone and think. Especially because of the light.

You see, when the light comes through the window, it seems to break in the air and sparkle. Truly! I know such a description probably sounds trite, but I believe it does. I know my tutor would probably say something to the effect of "the breaking of light" and a "prism effect" making it look that way, but I don't care. To me it sparkles. It is a diamond light, and, in it, I feel content and happy.


	2. Chapter 2: Star Light

_**Note:** Again...I only own the non-book stuff..._

* * *

**_"Star Light"_**

It is night now, and I am writing before I go to sleep. I have just been struck by another "light" inspiration. It is my star light. No, they are not really stars. They are fireflies that, somehow, some of my maidservants have convinced to live in various greenery about my room. There, they twinkle in the leaves, and some do fly about the room; but, in the night, they look just like distant stars.

It is another light that makes me feel happy; hopeful too. It, somehow, reminds me of Christmas. I find it to be the perfect light to sleep soundly, and dream sweetly by.

And, on that note, I must bid you a good night, for I am stifling yawns as it is.


	3. Chapter 3: Emerald Light

_**Note:** Still don't own the book stuff..._

* * *

**_"Emerald Light"_**

Today, I am with Edmund at Lantern Waste, as he has some business of state to attend to. The business does not require my assistance, but Ed knows I like to sit in the woods here and read, so he asked if I would like to come along.

That is where I sit now. In the woods writing this. I would have brought a book, but, the book I was reading, I just finished yesterday; and I had no time to find a new one before leaving. I thought, therefore, I could do another " light study" while here.

Oh, how I've found the perfect spot! A full canopy of green leaves over head, and a warm glow all around! It's beautiful! The light and shadows play all around. Through this, I see, the ground is garnet, and the air around me is gold. But the light through the leaves…that is an emerald light. Beautiful!

This is a perfect spot for reading. Reading and daydreaming. Letting your mind wander into stories unknown…

Oh! I hear Edmund calling me! It is, perhaps, time to return to Cair Paravel. Yes, I believe it is getting rather late. Farewell, for now!


	4. Chapter 4: Clear Light

_**Note:** Do I own anything from the book?...Nopers! :)_

* * *

**_"Clear Light"_**

I have found another light. It is right here on the beach.

With the air warm, the breeze cool, and the smell of the salty sea, it is perfectly matched to the cloudless sky.

It is a clear light; bright and pristine. So clear, it seems to help clear ones mind of thoughts and troubles that haunt.

It is no wonder that this is one of Peter's favorite places to think when urgent matters press upon him. He sits on the beach, looking out to the Eastern horizon. I believe, when he does this, he is asking Aslan for guidance. Such is right.

I think this light is a gift, to help settle confusion and bring a moments peace. Yes, it is, indeed, a peaceful light. A prayerful light.


	5. Chapter 5: Golden Light

_**Note:** Owning things from the book? Don't I wish! ... actually...I don't... Let Lewis have his rights... ;)_

* * *

**_"Golden Light"_**

Rereading my previous entry has set me to remembrances, and another light I have found. (Or did it find me?) It is no ordinary light. It is a light that Aslan Himself emits.

I remember the light, strongly, when He arose the morning after His sacrifice. Such a glory, was that!

And the light has not diminished; it still lingers. Its intensity ever growing, and bursting brighter when He roars. Yet, we are still able to look upon Him.

It is a golden light. Pure and holy. Given as only He can give, to radiate in those who would truly follow Him.

This Light is the Greatest. This Light I love the best.

For, you see...


	6. Chapter 6: Light Observed a poem

_For you see..._

* * *

Diamond light is sparkling,  
Pretty and ellusive.  
Starlight is here for the night.  
Emerald light is warm,  
Deep and wandering.  
Clear light is a peaceful prayer,  
Sweet and bright.

But Golden Light enraptures,  
Pure in love.  
Given in sacrifice,  
Given from above.  
A risen glory,  
Sorrow no more.  
Pure and Holy,  
Hear His roar.

A Love that surrounds.  
A Light that shines within.  
The Light I love,  
I will follow Him.

The Greatest of Lights.  
The Lion is He.  
His light is given,  
To shine within me.

* * *

_**Note:** This poem, I have titled **"Light Observed"**. It is a concluding poem... but also meant to be able to stand alone._

_Again, I don't own anything Lewis originally came up with._

_I would, also, like to thank my friends from The Lion's Call. (Especially those whom attend e-Inklings) You guys are wonderful friends, and great critiquers. ;) Thanks guys! I love you!_


End file.
